Tony Gets a Tram
by xMarintax
Summary: The Zoo would be the easier place to find a way to cure them both of their current...Predicament. But where the hell did Tony go off too now? Gender-bending involved.


**Title: **Tony Gets a Tram—**  
Rating: **PG-13**  
Fandom: **The Avengers**  
Pairing/Shipping: **Implied TonyXBruce**  
Warnings: **Gender-bending of both Tony Stark and Bruce Banner.**  
Summary: **The Zoo would be the easier place to find a way to cure them both of their current...Predicament. But where the hell did Tony go off too _now_?**  
Authors Notes:** I gotten this while at the Zoo, and funny enough my friend thought it'd be a funny ideal. Hence why it's been written. Sorry if I ruined the fandom for anyone!

* * *

Bruce Banner was, unfortunately for _him_, talked into heading to the Zoo with Tony Stark – him quoting "I'll help us out with our boob-problem!" Which, honestly, Bruce had _no_ idea how it would but he didn't want to argue.

Then again, neither of them were 'he's anymore.

Due to a series of unfortunate and possibly looked-over events, both Bruce and Tony were turned into females. Bruce figured it was a miscalculation of chemicals and Thor's odd but just as interesting book of ancient lore.

All Tony thought of it was something along the lines of; "Banner! We have _boobs_!" Again – that was an exact quote that Bruce could remember.

But he was getting himself off track in his own thoughts – all Bruce was looking for now was Tony to get the hell out of there.  
And, _of course_, the million-dollar play_girl_ needed to run off somewhere.

The last thing Bruce remembered hearing from hi-_her_ was something about 'getting a tram'. Honestly, Bruce thought he-_she _meant 'tramp'. Since he—Damnit—_she_ was a million dollar play_girl_.

The only thing Bruce didn't know was where. So she started moving down the last path way she last saw hi-her go. Tony couldn't be _that_ far...

But Bruce has never been so wrong in hi-_her_ whole life.

Right when h-she was walking past the loin cage, merely glancing her head towards the animals, the loudest, most catchy-est song blasts from the Zoo's speakers.

Rock of Ages.

Only one person would blast that song loud enough to cause the animals and humans to look up in surprised.

Tony.

Of course, it should been easy for Bruce to figure out where Tony was currently –since the speakers were most likely towards the main gate, right next to the ticket booths—

Yet again, Bruce couldn't have been anymore wrong.

Driving their way towards Banner at full speed in a the Zoo's _tram_ was Tony, a grin and hi—her face and a small amount of upset and yelling Zoo workers.

_Well, fuck._ Was all that went on Bruce's mind when she started running to jump onto the tram, listening to Tony's calls and hollers.

"What the fuck are you thinking?" Bruce shouted at hi-her partner, glasses hanging by one ear as she held onto the side-bar of. "You could get us arrested, and you _know_ no one will ball us out – never the less _you!_"

All Tony did was chuckle – well, giggle – steering the wheel sharply to get around a corner and throw the raging workers off of his tracks.

"Relax, Brucy," She said, side-glancing towards Bruce who had her arms cross. "You don't want the other-girl to appear now, do you? It'd be ashame, months of controlling her..."

"I don't give a hell about that!" Actually, all Bruce cared about was getting off of this tram and _calmly_ telling the workers that hi-her friend here was just _stupid_ and _will_ pay any money to fix the damages she did. "Just stop the damn tram!"

Like usual, Tony didn't listen, just giggle and steer it down another path-way, one that wasn't even the official path that Zoo _wanted_ trams to go through. Stark just thought it'd be a great ideal to scare the living day-lights out of Banner, the Zoo officials, and possibly the F.B.I.

Whoever Tony was trying to scare/upset, it obviously didn't work since a wicked grin fell on hi-her face as she pressed on the gas.

Once Bruce's mind connected the dots of what her partner was going to do, she couldn't help but to duck and muffle a shriek.

Within minutes, Tony drove the tram _into_ and _through _the front gates, it sliding and skidding to a stop.

Bruce just glared towards her, clinging to the side of the tram like her life depended on it. She wanted to know Tony's reasoning behind this stupid stunt.  
Of course, like always, Tony's response gave her little closer.

"Bruce – let's do that again." Tony looked towards her scared and annoyed friend, a grin going back from the blank expression she gotten when the tram stopped.

Bruce just narrowed her eyes, picking up her fallen glasses, cleaning the dirt off of them before responding to her.

"How about _next time._"


End file.
